GB 23 33 207 A specifies the provision of a winding core of a reel of paper produced in a paper mill with an RFID or radio frequency identification tag, in order to be able to monitor a delivery of the reel of paper from the paper mill to a printing press, which printing press will print on the reel of paper, and to also be able to monitor the use of this reel of paper in the printing press. The RFID tag, which is applied to a reel of paper, when it is produced in the paper mill, is written with data once the reel of paper has been packaged for shipping in the paper mill. This data describes the structural properties of the reel of paper product. For example, it may contain length, width, and base weight information, and information on its delivery, such as, for example, information on manufacturer, product serial number, customer, and delivery address. This data can be read multiple times during transit of the reel of paper from the paper mill to the printing press, and can be evaluated in an electronic data network.
WO 2005/077797 A2 is directed to a method for storing unprepared and prepared reels of material, which are intended for a web-processing machine, in a warehouse. A bar code on the reels of material supplies data to a material flow system.
WO 2004/075103 A1 discloses a reel of paper including a paper web that is wound around a core. The core is equipped with an RFID tag. That RFID tag exchanges data with a handling device which is used to transport the reel of paper.
WO 98/28213 A1 describes a reel of paper with a code carrier, which code carrier is configured as an electronic component with a data memory. The data from the code carrier can be exchanged in contactless fashion with a writing and reading head, that is configured as an electronic component, and which is operating in a frequency range of, for example, 70 kHz. This can be accomplished by inductive coupling, such as, for example, via the generation of an alternating magnetic field between the code carrier and an assigned writing and reading head, wherein the code carrier can be inductively encoded and read. Code carriers that are based on the principle of inductive coupling require a relatively large amount of structural space in order to achieve a reasonable level of efficiency of the coupling, or in other words to achieve a minimum achievable intensity in the magnetomotive force with the magnetic field, which transmits energy and/or data. This requires that the code carrier and the associated writing and reading head be oriented toward one another. Due to the rapid drop in intensity in the inductive coupling, as the distance between the code carrier and an associated writing and reading head increases, such devices can be used only for relatively short transmission distances, most frequently much shorter than 1 m. These are serious disadvantages for a logistics system that will be used for paper reel logistics.
DE 100 43 752 A1 is directed to a method and to a system for managing logistical processes that occur between components of a logistics chain, and for tracking shipment along the logistics chain. The use of overwritable RFID transponders is proposed, which devices are read and are also written via assigned RFID read/write devices. Based upon designation data, and upon data that are read out from a respective RFID transponder, logistical processes are confirmed and are accepted.
DE 10 2004 003 859 A1 relates to a method for controlling a process. Data is stored in a transponder and/or is read from a transponder. A process for handling a product is also described. The product is assigned a transponder. Data that is relevant to the product and/or to the handling of the product is read and/or is stored in the transponder.
A materials transport system, having a network of tracks with a number of transport cars that can be moved on the tracks, is known from WO 03/080484 A1. Read/write devices, which are arranged on the tracks, are provided for the contactless writing and reading of data onto data carriers. At least one of these data carriers is arranged on each transport car. An identifier, that clearly identifies each transport car, is stored on each data carrier, and/or the data carrier is configured in the manner of a transponder. Each transport car preferably transports at least one reel of material to a reel changer of a web-processing machine.
A thermal transfer printer for printing print media having RFID labels is known. The thermal transfer printer can be controlled based upon information stored in a data memory of the RFID label. In the RFID label, an identifier is stored, which clearly identifies the respective RFID label. When the print medium with the RFID label passes an RFID reading unit, the print medium is detected by the RFID reading unit. The RFID reading unit continuously emits signals prompting the RFID label to send back its identifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,401 B1 relates to a transportable printer with an RFID encoder, which acquires information stored in a printable medium that has an RFID, such as, for example, a strip of paper. The data stored in the RFID relates, for example, to information that is used to identify the relevant medium.